


Foxhole

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Companions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-TLJ, Psychic Bond, Psychic Wolves, Vulptices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: "I didn't think we were on Crait long enough for anyone to get into this kind of trouble again." The General sighed. "I'm sure the foxes will be fine, especially compared to all the damn porgs that have stowed away now. I'm just saying, if the heat comes on, at least try to get in here where you'll have some privacy."Poe and Finn get accidentally psychically bonded to some vulptices on Crait. This has some consequences, although not necessarilyproblems.





	Foxhole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia - with some tiny liberties about the exact species.

Poe knew about the exit suddenly, as if he was already here. It was as if he could see the silence, the image of the vulptex scampering deeper into the cave, and even the feeling of fresh air on his face as he gets closer and closer to the exit. When he hushed the rest of the group to listen, Finn echoed the realisation, but it wasn't until later that Poe realised he had the same vision, too. All he knew then was that Finn trusted him right away, steadfast as ever, even though it took the General's trust for the rest of the survivors to follow them.

As they made their way through the caverns, he kept feeling snatches of sensations not his own. Light, and smells that definitely didn't come from the depths of the cavern, and sometimes a premonition about where to turn. He couldn't give it much thought, not when there was so much at stake. But he did notice the last fox stop as they followed, locking eyes with Finn for a long moment before it carried on.

It wasn't until long after the Falcon took off, amid celebrations and grieving and relief, that anyone noticed there was a problem.

"So," Poe said to the vulptex staring at him. "So, you're still here."

He felt, rather than heard, the words _we are_.

Poe stared back for a moment. "I guess you can understand me, then."

_we understand each other. we are kin._

"We can't be... ok, whatever. I'm too tired for this. Is it going to be okay that you're never going home again?"

_the den is our home._

Poe was too tired to even begin unpacking that sentence. Fortunately, or unfortunately, this is when Finn turned a corner, followed by another vulptex, and said "So there are still foxes on here, and this is Sharpfoot and she keeps talking in my head, and am I going crazy?"

"Are we going crazy?" Poe asked his companion.

_no. we communicate because we are kin._

"Well, Rockfall says we're not going crazy..." Poe didn't know how he knew the fox's name now, but he did. "But I don't know what he means about being kin, and I'm too tired to find out."

Finn nodded. "Have you seen any other foxes around?"

He was looking at Poe, but his gaze slipped immediately like he was talking to someone else, and a moment later he said "Sharpfoot says she and Rockfall were the only ones who found kin with us, so they're the only ones who came aboard."

"I guess Sharpfoot belongs to you and Rockfall is with me and that's how it is now." Poe shook his head. "We have foxes who talk in our heads? I'm not convinced this will still be real after I've had a nap."

_we will be here_ , Rockfall said. As strange as all this felt, Poe was glad he'd said it. In some obscure way, the fox was a comfort.

"Do we need to tell the General we have two more stowaways?" Finn asked.

Damn it. Poe was really ready for that nap. "Yeah, I guess we should. She's made herself kind of an office in the captain's quarters and I don't think anyone can argue, given she used to kind of live in it. Come on, it's not hard to find."

 

 

The General's was still awake and looking as alert as ever, despite everything they'd been through. The moment she saw the foxes at their heels, she let out a resigned sigh.

"Damn. I thought there was no way we'd be on Crait long enough for this to happen."

"For what to happen?" Finn frowned.

She waved at the foxes. "For anyone to form these bonds. Is it just you two?"

"I think so." Poe was getting worried, even though Rockfall's rubbing against his shin was reassuring. "Is this a problem?"

"It's not a danger. It happened to a few people when we were first based on Crait, and it even has some advantages. It just also has some downsides when you're living in close quarters."

"We'll clean up after them..."

"That's not the issue. I'm sure the foxes will be fine, especially compared to all the damn porgs that have stowed away now. I'm just saying, if the heat comes on, at least try to get in here where you'll have some privacy."

"Heat? I'm sorry, I don't get it."

"It's okay. You will." She looked between them both. "It's a good thing you like each other. Go and get some sleep, both of you. If you want to know more, come and find me. I never at a vulpkin, but nobody else here will have heard of them."

"Weird," Finn said, as they walked away, though it was punctuated by a yawn. "Sorry.  I never heard of the Resistance having psychic foxes before thought."

"Must have been from the Rebellion days. I should ask my dad if I manage to send him a comm."

 

 

Poe did not have time to send his dad a comm. They were still between worlds two days later, when Poe woke to the vulptices circling and snapping at each other. He wanted to pull them apart, but he felt hot all over and desperate, and somehow Finn had climbed on top of him during the night and Poe didn't want to push him off for anything. Not when Finn was sleepy and hot against him too, mumbling into the crook of Poe's neck, and Poe had pulled Finn's shirt halfway off and had a hand down the back of his pants before he realised what he was doing.

"Wait," Finn said, suddenly.

Poe groaned. Finn had just gotten his hand on Poe's dick and this seemed unnecessarily cruel. "What?"

"We, uh, there's something wrong."

Poe tried to think through the haze of lust. "I guess this is heat."

"We don't get much of a choice about it, huh."

"Oh. I guess maybe not." Poe glanced over at the vulptices. Sharpfoot was still snapping back at Rockfall every time he approached her, but they were dancing around each other, and Poe sensed nothing but excitement and affection from him. "Your fox doesn't mind mine?"

"She's pretty excited, I think it's a ritual." Finn paused to press his mouth against Poe's neck again, and Poe groaned. "No, I meant... if we're the only two with foxes I guess we don't get a choice about doing this with each other."

Poe's heart dropped. If it weren't for the heightened psychic mating bond, it might have killed his hard-on, too. "Finn, buddy, I would pick you any day, you gotta know that, but if you want to..."

"Oh no, no, I really like you! I just wanted to check -" and Poe cut him off with a kiss.

"Oh wait," Poe said, minutes later, and this time it was Finn's turn to groan. "Wasn't there something else we had to do?"

They both looked around the crowded hold, where five other people were in various stages of sleep and about fifteen porgs were staring at them.

"Oh yeah. Privacy."

They managed to keep the vulptices apart, and their hands off each other, for as long as it took to get to the General's quarters. Poe couldn't resist any longer, though, getting his hands under Finn's shirt again as he banged on the door.

"Already?" the General said, when she saw them, and chuckled. "You two. I'll just pick up my work and then you can have it as long as you need."

"I'm sure we don't need that long," Poe said, although he wasn't so sure when Finn ripped his shirt off and threw himself on the bed right away.

"Tell me that again tomorrow, if you're ready to come out," she said, dryly. "Just try not to break anything, okay? Including each other."

Poe almost started to worry, but then Rockfall finally sank his teeth into Sharpfoot's neck and the lust he felt was overwhelming. He fell on Finn like he was the first sign of water after a day in the Jakku desert, and he didn't even notice the sound of the door clicking shut.


End file.
